


The Dragontamer

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Top Charlie Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, Charlie visits Hogwarts, where he found a distraught Harry, who was abandoned by his best friend. <br/>Set during GoF</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragontamer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, 14-year old, sat at the shore of the Great Lake, leaning against a tree. He drew his legs against his torso and hugged them. The boy shivered in the chilly mid-November weather. In a week he would have to fight against a dragon in the first task of the triwizard tournament.

  
_'That blasted tournament. '_ Harry thought bitterly.

  
Not only was it really dangerous and drew unnecessary and unwanted attention to him, but it also made him lose his best friend. Ron thought Harry did this only to get more fame and attention, even though he should know better. And now Harry felt lonelier than ever before. He had still Hermione, of course. To him she was like a sister and a great best friend, but it was not the same. Hagrid had only limited time for him, since he was busy with his job and taking care of the dragons. Seamus and Dean were always together with Ron and Neville didn't want to choose a side. There was also Harry's godfather, Sirius. But he was far away.

After Harry lost his virginity to him, they agreed that it was wonderful, but they shouldn't do it again. Since then they were closer than ever. But Harry still had no one to talk about Quidditch. No one to moan about the homework and no one to play games with. And he hated it. It felt as if a part of him was missing.

  
He was brought out of his thoughts when someone sat down beside him.

  
"What are you doing out here on your own?"

  
It was Charlie Weasley, Ron's older brother. Harry only met him once before and was not sure how to talk with him.

  
"I-uhm... I just needed some time for my own. "

  
"Do you want me to go?"

  
"NO! I mean, no..."

  
Harry blushed and Charlie chuckled. The black-haired male noticed that he liked Charlie's voice. It was deep and soothing. After a minute, Charlie asked:

  
"I see that something is bothering you. You can talk to me. "

  
"It's... I don't want to bother you. And... It's about Ron. "

  
The redhead sighed.

  
"What did that thick, stubborn git do now?"

  
Harry stared shocked at him and Charlie had to explain:

  
"He's my brother and I love him. But I also know him very well. His good sides and his bad sides. "

  
The younger boy was silent for a few minutes.

  
"Ron isn't my friend anymore. "

  
"What? Why? "

  
And Harry told him everything that happened and everything that he felt. After he finished he breathed harshly and was holding back his tears.

  
"That bloody idiot." Charlie grumbled.

  
Then he noticed how distraught Harry was and wiped a single tear from the pale cheek. As Charlie pulled the younger boy onto his lap and cuddled him, Harry broke. He cried softly into Charlie's strong chest and sobbed quietly:

  
"I-I j-just d-don't u-under... U-understand..."

  
He cried for a few more minutes. During that time Charlie swore to teach his brother a lesson for making this adorable, sweet boy cry. You see Charlie is bisexual and he had a clear interest in Harry, even though he did not show. Charlie didn't even know whether Harry was gay or not. Besides he was older than Harry. A lot of people would say too old.

  
When the boy calmed down, he lifted his head and looked in Charlie's bright blue eyes. He followed a sudden impulse and feeling brave he gave Charlie a short, soft kiss. Harry's eyes widened as Charlie gave him a soft smile and kissed him back. Charlie loved the taste of sweetness and innocence of Harry's mouth. He adored the boy's natural submissiveness as he let Charlie's tongue map out his mouth.

  
"We can't do this here. What if someone will see us?" Harry asked concerned after he broke apart from Charlie.

  
The older guy nodded. They stood up and Charlie led Harry down the shore to a group of rocks. The biggest and central rock had a small cave facing the water barely fitting two people.

  
"This is perfect." Harry whispered with shining eyes.

  
Charlie conjured a large and soft blanket, when the two males sat down.

  
"Are you a virgin?"

  
Harry blushed and shook his head.

  
"And what do you want?"

  
"I want to feel you inside of me."

  
Charlie moaned quietly.

  
"Everything for you, gorgeous."

  
The redhead enjoyed the intensifying blush on the pale cheeks. He rubbed one cheek and pulled Harry in for a hot kiss. Their lips moved in a frenzied urgency and their tongues danced and chased each other. When Charlie moved himself on top of Harry, the young boy noticed something: Even though Charlie was really short in comparison to his brothers, his body covered Harry's completely. Of course Charlie was well - built and muscular and Harry felt comfortable with the warm, firm body on top of him and one strong arm on each side of him. Charlie muttered a spell under his breath and they were both suddenly naked.

  
Unexpectedly, Harry flipped them over and straddled Charlie's legs. His eyes wandered from Charlie's handsome, freckled face over the neck and his broad shoulders to the older guy's muscular chest. Harry smiled when he spotted freckles even there. Soon his hands followed the path of his eyes. He rubbed Charlie's firm pectorals and thumbed his nipples lightly. His hands and eyes traveled over the flat, hairless stomach, following the lines of his abs. Harry's eyes fell upon Charlie's proud erection. His cock in an angry red color was a little bit smaller than Sirius's, but thicker as well. The tip shone with a few drops of pre-come. Under the beautiful dick Harry spotted Charlie's heavy balls and not one hair.

  
"See what you do to me?"

  
"Yeah. ", Harry breathed out.

  
He gasped when a strong, calloused and rough hand wrapped around his erection and stroked. The rough texture of the calluses made the movement so much pleasurable.  
Charlie flipped them over and started to discover Harry's body with his mouth starting with his lips. After he was done kissing the boy, whose lips were now swollen and red, Charlie kissed his jaw and then his neck. His mouth latched onto the tender skin and he started to suck and bite gently. Harry was moaning quietly as Charlie completed the hickey. Then his mouth quickly went over Harry's chest to his stomach, tasting the salt of the faint layer of sweat on the younger one's skin. Charlie mouthed at the flat stomach and then dipped his tongue into the boy's navel. Soon Charlie's mouth arrived at Harry's straining erection. He kissed his way up the shaft and lapped at the tip tasting the pre-come. When his mouth engulfed the tip, Harry arched his back in pleasure. Every coherent thought, every worry flew out of his head, as he could focus only on the hot, wet mouth around his cock. The tongue swirled around the tip and then he was tonguing the slit, before he took more of Harry into his mouth, while hollowing his cheeks. Charlie deep throated and swallowed and moaned with the cock in his throat. The spasming throat in combination with the vibrations made Harry come. He shot his load down Charlie's throat, who swallowed eagerly. With an obscene pop sound the redhead let go of the cock.

  
"Sorry. ", Harry murmured after a minute.

  
Charlie grinned.

  
"Don't worry. I enjoyed every minute. "

  
Not wanting to waste anytime, Charlie spread Harry's legs and lifted them up. He nibbled at the tender flesh of Harry's inner thighs, before he moved down to Harry's entrance. His tongue liked a stripe from Harry's balls to the end of his crack. Harry gasped at the sensation of Charlie's tongue against the most intimate part of his body. The tongue lapped at the rosy muscle and circled around it. The redhead was astonished that Harry tasted even here sweetly.

Charlie continued with his lips' movements and made Harry hard again. The boy felt absolute bliss in that moment and he knew he wanted to feel this over and over again. When the muscle was shining with spit and completely relaxed, Charlie stiffened his tongue and inserted it into the wanting body in front of him. He moved the tongue in and out of Harry opening him up and driving him crazy with need.

After a few minutes of eating him out Charlie kissed Harry and gave the boy the opportunity to taste himself.  
Charlie cast a nonverbal lubricating spell and coated his fingers, before he inserted two fingers into the younger male. He gasped at the sudden stretch, but he was given some time to adjust, before the fingers were scissored opening him up even more. After a few minutes a third finger was added. The thrusting motion of the hand made the finger brush against Harry's prostate. He let out a surprised and pleasured cry. Charlie prepared the boy until he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He coated his cock with lube and flipped Harry onto his stomach.

Despite his craving to be inside the other male, Charlie slid slowly into the tight body. Once he was completely inside of Harry, he grabbed him and pressed Harry's torso against his, so that they were kneeling on the blanket and Harry's back was pressed tight against Charlie's chest.

  
While Harry got used to the hot dick inside him, Charlie kissed his cheek and neck not being able to get his mouth off his new lover. A few minutes later, Harry gave the signal that he was ready. In an almost torturing, slow pace Charlie pulled his dick out until only the tip was stretching Harry. He remained like this for a few moments, but when Harry whined he trusted into the velvety, tight and hot body. The black-haired boy moaned as his prostate was hit the first time. The redhead repeated this a few time and enjoyed the moans, gasps and whines he made Harry do.

  
"You make such wonderful noises, gorgeous." Charlie moaned quietly.

  
"Faster, please." was the only thing Harry could reply.

  
Charlie sped up his thrusts and soon both were moaning and writhing messes. After almost twenty minutes Charlie moaned:

  
"I'm...about...to...cum."

  
"Me too." Harry cried out.

  
And again a calloused hand her ked him off, but this time more sloppily than before. Soon they came at the same moment: Harry all over Charlie's hand and the blanket, while Charlie filled Harry with his semen. Both were exhausted and collapsed. After a few minutes Harry asked:

  
"Why did you decide to sleep with me?"

  
Charlie cupped his cheeks with his hands and kissed him softly.

  
"Because I care about you. To be honest I could even imagine having a relationship with you. "

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah. Maybe we could go on a few dates when you're older. "

  
Harry beamed and kissed his lover passionately. Charlie's rough hands wandered over his lover's body and soon he was inside of him again. The second round was fast and pleasurable. For Charlie it was for some reason really erotic that he had his own cum as lubricant.

  
After they finished the second round, they kissed softly and fell into a deep, blissful slumber.

* * *

They woke up an hour later. Charlie showed Harry a few spells he could have use for: the lubrication spell, glamour to conceal hickeys and a cleaning charm, especially used against cum on skin and inside of Harry. Before they left the cave, they shared a final kiss. And as he made his way back to the castle Harry grinned goofily, his mind filled with erotic pictures and a sore butt that reminded him with every step of the things he did with Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. I'd appreciate it.  
> You can also send in prompte for stories I should write.


End file.
